The present invention relates to a filter of the type for removing impurities from waste gases, and especially from the waste gases of an internal combustion engine.
The two prior West German patent applications, P 39 01 609.9, and P 39 37 809.8 by the same applicant already propose such filters consisting of a plurality of compression moulded, high temperature resistant, sintered filter plates. The waste gases flow through the filter plates in the axial direction.
The object of this invention is to design or to further improve filters of this type. In particular, improved adaptation to local conditions should be possible.